


Baby Hunt?

by AlexHunt



Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [1]
Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Alex and Thomas discuss having children.





	Baby Hunt?

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“Have you ever thought about having children,” Thomas asked as he held Alex in his arms. 

“I was never the girl who pictured having a big family with kids,” Alex began.

“Oh,” Thomas expressed.

Alex shifted in her position so she could face him. She cupped his cheek with her hand. She let her thumb caress him softly. “Let me finish.” Alex smiled. “Growing up, I never imagined having kids, _but_ I don’t want to miss out on sharing anything with you. I’ve had a lot of time to think and reevaluate our situation. I would be open to having children… with you, if you want to.”

Thomas kissed her lips softly. 

“Is that what you want,” Alex asked.

“I never expected to be a father either, but watching Chris with his kid. I want that. I want that for us,” Thomas pushed a strand of hair behind Alex’s ear. “It doesn’t have to be right away, but, I want us to have a baby, to be a family.”

“I think you’ll be a great father,” Alex admitted. “I don’t know anyone more loving, caring, and protective than you.”

“Nor do I know anyone more generous, kind, witty, and beautiful than you,” Thomas smiled. 

“I just don’t want our kid to grow up with nannies and tutors. I want to be apart of his or her life. I want _us_ to be there for every moment,” Alex acknowledged.

“I feel the same way. I would never ask you to give up a project for me or our family. I thought maybe we could work something out where we alternate projects. That way, whichever of us is not engaged in a film would be there to take care of our child. Plus we would never get stuck filming in different parts of the globe,” Thomas suggested. 

“You’ve really been thinking about this.” Alex’s eyes filled with admiration. 

“If you asked me to give up filmmaking to be with you and any future children, I would. I would always miss my art, but I have never loved anything as much as I love you. I would give up everything for you,” Thomas pressed.

“I would never ask that of you,” Alex smiled. “Alternating projects is the perfect compromise.”

Thomas placed soft kisses on Alex’s forehead, nose, cheek, and finally her lips. Alex could feel him smiling beneath his determined mouth. “I love you, Alex. More than you could ever imagine.”

“I love you too, my Thomas.” Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips back to hers.


End file.
